Night of Surprises
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: The title is a working title, I m free of any suggestions. When a storm interrupts one of the penguins missions, they and the two tag-a-longs Marlene and Julian are forced to seek shelter inFey and AT s house. What s even worse is that there s a assassin stuck in the house with them, waiting for his next victim. Story better than summary! xD
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Hi everyone! :) […] written by AlwaysRemainMe and TheSkySpiritsTalentShow (me).

~^.^~

„I knew this was a bad idea," Skipper grumbled. "Which highly-secretive, sworn to secrecy and secret team would go have a dense walk to sniff the roses?" He cursed under his breath as he stepped into _another_ puddle. Julian snickered behind him. Skipper turned and gave him his famous death glare.

Marlene stepped between them, "Guys, fighting won't help anything."

"Sounding like a hippie, much?" Skipper murmured, but stepped away from Julien.

"Sir, I believe it'd be a wise decision to search for shelter and head home tomorrow after the rain stops." Kowalski suggested. His wet feathers were clinging to his body and he was getting annoyed at Skipper and Julien`s fights, which were getting more frequent by the minute.

"Fine. You´re right, soldier." His leader agreed. "Okay, team. Keep your eyes peeled for anything that could serve as a temporary shelter." The others perked up at the thought of a dry place and looked around.

All of the sudden, Julian yelped. The others turned around to see what´s the problem.

"Be looking at my royal fur!" The Katta whined as he tried to clean the mud specks that splashed onto the grey hairs.

Skipper face-flippered. "Ringtail you wimp!"

Julian crossed his arms and huffed. "My royal fur is being too costly to-"

"Guys, look!" Private interrupted their childish bickers.

"Lights! In the house, you see?" His British accent sounded through the night. It was a good sign. They had been searching for a house with lights (and without a watchdog) for an hour now. Lights meant warmth and safety and Skipper was a sucker for that right now.

"Alright, everyone move quickly toward the house with lights and-"

"Firefly!" Julien yelled and started going after a neon green speck in the dark. Rico managed to grab his tail just in time and Skipper started shouting angrily at the lemur.

"Ringtail, you stupid, obstinate, annoying, idiotic-"

"SKIPPER!" Marlene shouted, her normally sweet voice rising angrily. "Let's just move toward that house, alright?"

"She's right, sir, you two could act like a bunch of idiots later," Kowalski agreed, but started scrubbing his neck awkwardly when Skipper glared at him. The group moved surprisingly fast for a bunch of wet, tired animals. The fence that surrounded the house was broken, so they had no problem getting in. The house itself was huge. It was a typical house-next-door house, except for the peeling paint and un-weeded garden to signify its aging. But not only did it look beautiful, but something cooking wafted towards Skipper's nostrils. The light shone toward the exhausted, worn-out group, creating a feeling of warmth and security. Skipper sighed satisfied.

"This is perfect." he said.

"Uh, shouldn't you be paranoid?" Private asked his leader.

"Are you kidding, soldier?" Skipper answered in a soft voice, almost offended. "This place does not mix with paranoia. This is where heaven meets earth. This…" His voice drifted off as he dreamt of the cooking aromas.

"Who's a hippie now?" Marlene muttered under her breath. Skipper ignored her and started waddling towards the light.

"So pretty," he murmured. The group followed behind him, Kowalski and Private sharing concerned glances. Under usual circumstances, Skipper would never enter unknown territory, but these were not normal circumstances, it seemed. Rico, meanwhile, was dragging Julien behind, who was still trying to catch the firefly.

The door wasn't locked, but it didn't seem to surprise Skipper in his trance. The penguin kept walking straight on, his every step sounding loudly in the empty hall. A clock was ticking from somewhere above them, seeming to count Skipper's steps. Private was wondering if his breathing was too loud, he could hear it quite distinctly, that and the blood rushing to his ears. A dim light shone from underneath a door crack and Private realized Skipper was heading straight toward it, just like a puppet.

"Skip-" the little penguin started, but the word barely left his throat as more than a hoarse whisper. Not that the flat-headed penguin in front of him would listen or respond to Private. The little penguin could hear Kowalski murmuring random sentences to himself, but he couldn't really understand it.

"…back then… not good… just like in Costa Rica… I've never seen… Skipper again?" He reached for his clipboard, but felt wet pages under his flipper. A quiet curse left Kowalski's beak and Private realized that for once, the scientist was not feeling in-control and on top of the world. Instead, Kowalski sounded like he was confused, even scared.

And from behind them all, Rico was deadly quiet. Not a moan or a whisper or anything came from him, but when Private turned around to glance at the psychopath, his dark silhouette was behind them all, following, his flipper tightly around Julien's tail, who was looking all around him. Private remembered the lemur's good night-vision and he wondered what Julien was seeing. Marlene was pushing Julien a bit along. Her face was hidden in the darkness, but Private guessed that she had an anxious expression.

Skipper had reached the light underneath the door crack. He placed a flipper on the door and to Private's astonishment and quiet horror, the door swung silently open. Light blinded them for a moment and then they realized that the room in front of them was empty. Just in the middle of the room stood a pot of something steaming on a stool. Skipper moved on toward it slowly, the steam wafting toward him.

Private stopped in his tracks, Kowalski bumping into him. The scientist looked questioningly at the small penguin, but Private just stared at the door behind them. It was closed.

A chopping noise made everyone turn their heads toward a figure at the far west side of the room. Its back was turned to them, just its arm was moving steadily up and down, working the knife. When the metal reached the wooden board, there was a small sound, but loud enough for Private to wonder why they hadn't noticed it earlier. Even Skipper stopped walking and turned to stare at the figure. He slowly put a flipper to his beak and signaled the others to retreat, when a loud voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello," Julien said. "Is anyone being here?" The rest of the group glared at him. "What?" The lemur shrugged. "That's what they always say in da horror movies." He scratched his booty contently. "You know, before they are being killed and all."

The sound of the knife hitting the floor made them all turn around their heads. Skipper stared in horror at the figure now facing them.

She looked equally surprised at first. But then she bent down and picked up the knife.

Skipper jumped back at the sight of an author holding up a knife with red dripping from it. He raises his flippers in defense position. "AT! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I live here. With my sister of course." AT snorted.

"Fey?" Kowalski asked, almost a bit hopeful.

Skipper shot him a stern look. "I can´t believe we walked straight into this hell hole! Didn´t I tell you this was a bad idea, soldier?" He turned toward Private.

"What? Me? You´re the one to walk in here like a dazed zombie!" The Brit snapped, then realized the tone he used on his leader and quickly put his flipper over his beak.

Luckily for him, Skipper was going back to argue with AT.

"We´re going back!"

AT blocked the way for the others.

"You can´t keep us hostage here!" Skipper growled.

"You´re free to go," AT replied. "But I just wanted to warn you that a massive storm is brewing up and that it wouldn´t be safe to go back to the zoo."

The leader marched right past her. "We don´t need your warnings."

"But, sir-" Kowalski started. "Wouldn´t it be wiser to stay here till the storm is over?"

"Oh suuuure! That´s what Manfredi and Johnson thought too. ´Wouldn´t it be wiser if we stayed here during the blizzard?´ Next thing the Chinstrap Sisters had cut their hearts and kidneys out!" The flat headed penguin called back, already making his way back into the hallway.

"Chinstrap what?" Marlene asked before following him.

Julian jumped onto the counter, looking at the tray where AT had been cutting.

"What´s being this wobbly thingies?" He asked, poking the chunks.

"Guts."

"Ewww."

"TEAM!" Skipper called from the hallway.

"Sorry, AT." Private said, then slid after the others.

"Okay…bye." AT shrugged and turned toward Julian who was poking the meat repeatedly. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No."

"Then stop poking it!"

Skipper opened the door that led back out into the garden. The sight outside wasn´t pretty. The whole sky was churning with black-greenish clouds and a heavy wind blew leaves, sticks and stray papers all around. Private slid up next to him. "Wow…" Rico commented. "So…can we stay here?" Kowalski asked, tapping his flippers together in the nervous habit he got from the private.

"We can´t go out there." Marlene said, pointing to the churning clouds.

"Ugghh! Fine!" Skipper groaned. The last thing he wanted was to stay overnight in some evil authoresses home, but he couldn´t endanger his team and Marlene.

"Yes!" Kowalski said, overenthusiastically. When the others stared at him, he chuckled nervously.

Skipper closed the door and followed the others back inside the house.

Julian had stayed behind to poke the meat, but AT shooed him off the counter.

"Ooohhhh! What is dis?!"

"That´s a coffee maschine."

"And what is being dis?" The king held up a small metallic case formed like a star.

"That´s to cut out shapes in the cookie dough." The other replied, a bit annoyed.

"O-kay…and dis?" He held up a knife with a zigzag design.

"That´s to shut up annoying lemur kings by cutting their tongues out!"

The lemur immediately dropped the knife and inched away from it.

The noise of four pairs of webbed feet made the two look up.

"You´re back. Decided to listen to your beloved author anyway?" AT teased.

Skipper glared and shook his head. "No, we´re crashing in the hall…**right next to the door**, just in case we need to make a quick exit."

"Or you can just sleep in the guest room."

"I´d rather die!"

"Hold that thought." AT stepped over the animals and opened the door. "FEY?! COME DOWN! WE HAVE VISITORS!"

No answer.

"I´ll go get her!" Marlene offered and vanished out the door,

For a few moments, no one said anything.

Then AT looked at the pot. "Anyone feeling sacrificial lately? The recipe calls for a few plumb birds."

The penguins took a step back.

"Yes!" Julian jumped down from the counter. "That is being a good idea, ET!"

"It´s _A_T!"

"We must offer a sacrifice to the Sky Spirits so they´ll stop being angry. Like dis," The Katta danced around the pot and chanted a made-up-on-the-spot-song, "Here great Sky Spirits…we give you this offer of stinking fishy birds…accept our offer and smile! And then, the Sky Spirits will smell the sacrifice."

Julian straightened up and pretended to play both him and a Sky Spirit:

"_I smell a tasty sacrifice!"_

"Yes, this is a tasty penguin sacrifice for you!"

"_For me? Oh, I couldn´t!"_

"You must! This is being a form of friendliness."

"_Well…maybe later. I am not feeling hungry."_

"But it´ll be getting cold!"

"_I don´t want to eat right now!"_

"You eat this penguin this insistence or else I´ll stuff it down your throat!"

"_You cannot be ordering me what to do! I am a Sky Spirit."_

"I am getting tired of your arguing! Eat!"

"_No!" _A lightning flash illuminated the entire room.

Julian jumped behind Skipper with a yelp. "Alright, alright! You don't have to eat penguin!"

The others stared at him.

Meanwhile upstairs in a bathroom, Fey was swallowing a pill to turn her into a red panda. She did not have the author skills her sister had and also preferred seeing eye to eye with Marlene.

"So, what smells like honey here?" the otter asked her when Fey emerged out of the bundle of clothes that she left behind as an animal.

"Honey and sugar mask," Fey grinned. "It's great. I love honey! And olive oil."

"Cheap, aren't you?" Marlene joked.  
"Very, and loving it," Fey returned. "So what happened that you've landed at this house now?"

"Well, I was trying to persuade Skipper to go on a little walk through the Central Park with me, right? But of course, Julien couldn't stand seeing me alone without sufficient security and Skipper couldn't stand being alone without his team and so all of the rest were tagging along when Skipper decided to go on some psycho mission."

"And then it started raining, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Marlene answered. "I'm all wet."

"Aww, well," Fey handed her one of her shirts from the floor. "Just use this to rub yourself dry."

"Thanks." Marlene said and rubbed her fur. When she emerged from under the shirt, her fur was sticking out in all crazy directions.

"I'M COMING!" Fey suddenly yelled and Marlene jumped up in horror.

"What was that for?" Marlene asked annoyed. "Why do you randomly shout at your sister?"

"Yeah, cuz she shouted a few minutes ago?"

"Exactly… a few minutes ago."

"You've got much to learn about the so-called relationship of these sisters here," Fey joked, then followed Marlene out of the bathroom. They slid down the stairs and landed right behind AT.

"Welcome to our humble home," the red panda announced. Skipper scowled.

"You do have room service, right?" he started to say. "Because I'm not going to help around here, do any chores or whatever."

"Skipper!" Kowalski said indignantly, "Of course we will help around here! These two girls have given us a shelter and you expect them to do all the work around here?" He turned to Fey. "My apologies, Fey…"

"No, really, it's okay," Fey smiled at him. "Won't you set a good example, Kowalski, and start cleaning the toilets?" An aghast expression crept on Kowalski's face as Fey handed him a toilet brush.

"You-you don't really mean…" his voice squeaked.

"Yes, thank you for volunteering," Fey said brightly, then turned to the rest. "Meanwhile, I can show you our TV room!"

"TV 'oom?" Rico asked excitedly.

"Of course, we have a TV room, what's a home without a good ole 16:9 flat-screen?" She started out of the door, everyone except Kowalski and AT following her. Just in time, AT held on to Skipper.

"Hold up, buster, you can help me in the kitchen," AT told Skipper. He squirmed.

"I'm not doing ANY work, you hear?" he shouted angrily at her.

"Work?" AT laughed, Skipper felt queasy. "Work? No, I just needed more penguin for the chili." He stared at the human girl in shock.

"Smile, Skippy, it was just a joke!"

Skipper let out a small sigh of relief.

Soft arpeggios made the two look up. Note followed note, flowing music filled the air.

"What´s that?" Skipper asked.

"Music, in case you haven´t noticed." AT said sarcastically.

"I know, but who´s playing it?"

"Someone with fingers?"

"Idiot." Skipper jumped out of her arms and slid in the direction of the music.

AT looked at Kowalski and shrugged. "By the way, you don´t really have to clean the toilets." She assured him.

Kowalski looked relieved as he gave her the toilet brush and slid out.

Skipper couldn´t believe he actually thought that this place couldn´t be evil! It was the mother of evil places! Well, after FanFiction of course. He shuddered as he thought of all the authors gathering on that one website.

The only thing that bothered him was that his team didn´t believe AT and Fey were evil. Especially Kowalski, Private and Marlene were falling for their lies and feigned innocence. Maybe, he snooped around and found some evil torture devices, he could be able to convince the others! With that plan in mind, Skipper headed in the direction of the basement.

The door creaked quietly when the penguin pushed it open. Immediately, a strong, foul stench greeted him from downstairs. Skipper stepped back quickly and gagged, holding his flippers over his nostrils. Either the two girls never clean down there, or something´s rotting. The leader continued holding his flippers over his beak as he descended slowly down the steps. There was no light switch, but the light from the open door was enough to see his footings.

Skipper spotted a wooden box with a few junk stuff off to the side. Inside there were the three things he needed: Flashlight, pocket knife and handkerchief.

He tied the cloth around his nostrils to keep out the smell and took the torch in one flipper and the weapon in the other. Armed and ready, the penguin continued. The only disadvantage is that he couldn´t shout if something happens cause of the handkerchief around his beak, but he´ll be fine. That´s what he told himself.

Five long minutes dragged on as the leader carefully inched downward. Every step was thought over and any movement, even from his own shadow, was immediately noticed.

Finally, cold concrete touched the underside of his foot. Skipper readjusted his flashlight and shone it around. At first, all he could make out was boxes, clutter and bags. Nothing interesting to report. The smell is probably a dead mouse or something. Disappointed, the leader turned away. That´s when his light brushed against something shiny on the other end of the room.

Skipper´s curiosity came back to life. The penguin flipped his pocket knife open and walked over. His flashlight weakened a bit. Skipper hoped that it wouldn´t just die and leave him in the dark.

The closer he got, the more apprehensive he grew. Something or someone was staring at his back. He could _feel _it. But whenever the commanding officer turned around, all he saw was darkness. Which wasn´t really reassuring.

There was definitely something metallic there in the corner, but Skipper couldn´t make it out yet.

When he finally got closer enough, his heart threatened to come to a sudden stop and he forgot to breathe.

It wasn´t so much of the ghastly torture devices that loomed in the corner, nor the blood specks that indicated the victims tormented till their deaths that horrified the penguin. It was that one rotting corpse still stuck in one of the iron chairs, mouth open in a frozen scream, widened eyes filled with pain and terror.

And it was just then, when the flashlight died and Fey saw the open basement door and closed it.

Skipper would like to say he´d handled the situation in a very manly way and kept his wits…he didn´t.

The leader screamed and dropped his flashlight, stumbling back. He screamed again when something brushed against his back feathers.

"AHH! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He hurled his knife towards the offending touch and slid blindly in the direction he assumed to be the stairs.

Lightning struck and Skipper could make out the empty, bloody eye sockets of the torture victim right next to his cheek.

His final scream sent the basement door flying open.

"SKIPPAH!"

He heard as Private jumped down a couple steps.

The penguin gathered himself and slid to the direction of the light.

"There you are!" Marlene exclaimed.

Kowalski and Rico hurried over to him and grabbed his flippers, hauling him up.

"What´s wrong, Skippy?" AT asked, kneeling over him. Everyone else gathered in a tight circle around the officer.

"M-murderers!" He choked out before fainting.

When he came to, he felt something soft under him. Music from before was playing and a gentle breeze brushed against him.

Skipper was sure he was in heaven due to the authors.

_´Well, this is it. Fey and AT finally committed their ghastly crimes in public…hopefully one of the boys got away to tell someone…" _

"Is he going to be okay?" Private´s concerned voice floated to his ear holes. He sounded far, far away. Then they must´ve killed him too.

Rage filled the penguin and he sat straight up.

"Oh, he´s awake!" Private ran over and hugged his leader.

"So I´m not dead?" Skipper asked his remaining men as he hugged back.

"Sorry, but no." Marlene laughed. The otter carried a cup of water of to him.

"Thanks…" Skipper took a sip and immediately felt better. That is, until he remembered the carcass, and its face staring at him…

_Stop it! _His stomach demanded and coughed up the water all over Julian.

"HEY! EWWW!" The Katta complained loudly and jumped away. He looked down at his fur disgusted and glared at the penguin.

Skipper, however, had moved on. "So, where are the authors?"

"They´re in the basement."

"Good! We have enough time to flee, storm or no storm!"

"Hold on!" Fey said as she pushed the door open.

AT came up behind her, looking rather green.

Skipper jumped up and Rico got ready to hack up a weapon.

"Get away from my team and the others, you cruel, heartless-"

"SKIPPER!" Fey shouted.

Said bird shut his beak. Kowalski flinched.

The older girl took a deep breath. Kowalski noticed that she was very shaken up. She had to pull herself together. Next to Skipper, she was the authority person. Now that the penguin had fainted dead away, everyone kinda looked at her for directions and comfort now. Even AT relied on her sister. A tough job, but Fey managed to pull it off.

"Look, I…we don´t know how that got down in the basement."

"You live here." Skipper said, giving her an accused glare.

"Yes."

"And this is your house so-"

"Wait, no!" AT interrupted. "This isn´t our house!"

"What?" Marlene spoke everyone´s confusement with one word.

Despite the situation, Fey smiled a bit. "You really think two teenagers would actually live alone in this big house…or could even afford it?"

"Well, no…"

"But I don´t understand!" The British penguin piped up. "If this isn´t your house, who owns it then?"

Both girls shrugged.

Skipper face-flippered. "Real responsible, guys, real responsible."

AT just grinned.

Her sister picked up her phone and dialed in some numbers. Then she frowned.

"Who are you calling?" Private asked curiously.

"Well, I _wanted_ to call the police, but I´m not getting any reception."

Skipper suddenly scowled as a thought crossed his mind.

He jumped out of the bed he was in and began pacing around.

"Flashlight…stopped working…phone…no reception…this is not good."

"What?" Marlene asked again. And again, voicing everyone´s thoughts.

The penguin turned to them, looking queasy. "Guys," He started, remembering the feeling of someone down there in the room with him. "As I neared the torture devices, I had this feeling that someone was watching me. Then suddenly the flashlight stopped working, like someone had installed a jamming transmitter. That would explain why Fey couldn´t get a signal! Plus, I felt someone brush my back…"

Everyone stared at him in horror.

Private whimpered and hid behind Kowalski.

"So…that means what exactly?" AT asked.

"It means," Skipper glanced at the door. "That we´re stuck here, with some crazy killer in the house."

A\N: Cliffhanger! ^^ Alright, don´t hate us, it´s just that if we try to jam it all into one chapter, it´ll take too long and be hard to read. If you guys review, we´ll update! That is, if the crazy assassin in our basement doesn´t get us first…0.0


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Okay, in the previous A\N, I meant Night of Surprises (still working title) was written by AlwaysRemainMe( now GreenShai) and TheSkySpiritsTalentShow. Anyway, here´s the second chapter! xD And thnx 4 the reviews!

"It means," Skipper glanced at the door. "That we´re stuck in here with some crazy killer on the loose."

Silence. Then panic.

Most of the crew ran around; screaming, yelling, being terrified.

Except Fey. She started rubbing her chin thoughtfully, before glaring at the mass of panic. "EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" The red panda yelled.

The others stopped panicking.

"What good does it do if you all scream around, and lead the killer right to us?!"

That scared the others into dead silence.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Fey said.

Skipper looked at his lieutenant. "Kowalski?"

The brainiac started writing away. "I say we split into three teams. One team finds the jamming transmitter and disables it so we can radio for help. The other two teams corner this assassin and secures him. We´ll need weapons-"

Sounds of metals and other material hitting the floor interrupted him. Rico proudly presented his pile of weapons.

"And some ropes, flashlights, maybe even handcuffs, a tazer just to be safe and of course, the three teams."

Everything else except the last item was coughed up by the wonder penguin.

Skipper nodded in approval.

"Okay," The leader said. "My team and I will be one team, Julian and Marlene the other and the authors the last group."

"Wait a minute!" AT cut in. "Who said you get to pick the teams?"

"Cause I´m in charge."

"No way!"

"I don´t want to be with him!" Marlene complained, pushing away the annoying Katta trying to put his arm round her shoulder.

"How about we write our names on a piece of paper and put them in one cup, then the team numbers 1, 2 or 3 on other slips and then pull out both a name and number? That way we can create teams!" Private suggested.

"That´s a very good idea!" His otter friend praised.

"Thanks!"

AT quickly did what he said and then started to pull out the first two slips.

"Rico, group two." She read and put the papers aside.

"Skipper, group one."

"Kowalski, group two."

"Up high!" Rico cheered, holding up his flipper.

Kowalski rolled his eyes, but slapped it anyway.

"Fey, group three."

"Marlene, group one."

The otter looked at Skipper, trying to decide whenever to be happy or dreadful.

"AT, group two." The author looked at the two penguins in front of her.

Rico shrugged. "Ok."

"Anyway, we have Private for group one."

"Welcome on the team, soldier." Skipper said.

"Could you please not interrupt every time I read a name?" When no one said anything, AT read the last name.

"Julian, group three."

The King cast a glance at Fey. "So…is that meaning I´m with the orange panda?"

"Yeah…" Fey said.

The king rushed over to her side and put his arm around her. "You can call me fur face…" He purred.

Kowalski glared at him.

Fey pushed the annoying lemur away.

"Okay, so, everyone ready?" She asked.

All of the sudden, something crashed downstairs and the sound of a door being slammed shut echoed throughout the almost empty house.

The animals (plus one human) looked at each other in horror.

"N-no." Marlene squeaked.

Something slithered around her shoulders. She almost yelped, then realized it was Skipper´s wing.

"Don´t worry, doll face. We have everything under control." The penguin reassured her.

All three teams chose weapons from the pile Rico had regurgitated.

"And Rico," His leader gave him a stern look. "No blowing crazy assassins up."

"Awww man!" The maniac disabled a bomb. "Wy not?"

"Because, your bombs might not only blow up the guy, but also the whole house. That or blow a big part of the building away, causing it to collapse." His brainiac friend explained.

Rico sighed and disabled another ten bombs.

"Okay, how about this?" AT said. "We´ll search for the transmitter, while you two corner that guy."

"Splendid ide-" Skipper started then frowned at her. "Oh wait it´s you. It´s a stupid idea, but we´ll go with it anyway.

He waved a flipper and slid off. Private followed him, picking out two flashlights on the way out. Marlene was right behind them.

The other two groups separated too.

**(Group One)**

"Okay, so what´s the plan?" Marlene asked, holding her wrench closer to her chest. Group 1 was currently sneaking around. Skipper seemed to be the only one who didn´t jump at every single noise.

"No plan yet, Marlene. We make it up as we go along."

"But Skippah!" The British soldier behind him protested. "I thought Manfredi and Johnson said the same thing!"

"They did, young Private, and even though they never got out, we might have better luck."

"Wait, where are Manfredi and Johnson?" The girl behind the two penguins asked.

Skipper shrugged casually. "Alcatraz. Some invisible force dragged them there by their feet and locked them up to die."

Private shuddered. "I can still hear their screaming…"

As if on cue, someone screamed.

**(Group Two)**

Rico, AT and Kowalski all stood at the entrance to the basement. No one moved. Just stared into the darkness.

"So…do you want to go first?" Kowalski finally asked the girl.

"No way, Rico goes first!"

"Na-uh! Walski!"

"And why in the name of Kepler´s seven siblings should I-" The genius started, but was interrupted by his own scream as Rico gave him a shove down a few steps.

He let out another manly scream and came running up like a tough penguin soldier yelling, "NO! NO! I DON´T WANT TO END UP BY THE CORPSES!"

While Rico was laughing his face off, AT slapped him. "Shhhhh! Do you want the killer to hear us?!"

Kowalski whimpered.

His maniac friend kept choking on his giggles, till finally the other penguin said, "If you think this is so funny, why don´t you go first?"

Rico stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you don´t seem to fear him." AT said cheerfully. "Don´t worry, we´ll be right behind you."

The scarred bird scowled darkly, then choked up a light and shone his light down the steps. He cautiously started to climb down. AT and Kowalski were right behind him.

**(Group Three) **

"Who isn´t longing for? Someone to fold? Who knows how to shove you, without being cold! Someone be telling me, why I´m on the road. If there´s a coal mate for neveryone!"

Julian sang his way through the hallway.

Fey face palmed. "Julian, you´re singing it wrong!"

"Oh? You are thinking you can be doing it better than your king?" The other huffed.

"Yes, actually I can!" The Red Panda agreed.

"Who doesn´t long for, someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told? Somebody tell me why I´m on my own. If there´s a soul mate for everyone. HA! The REAL version!"

"Pfft! _Lame!_ You left out the coals! And anyway, you can´t be lowly!"

"You mean lonely?"

"Exactly! As I was saying, you´re definitely heels over head* with this smarty pants Kowalski dude!"

Fey turned around and began hitting the Katta.

The lemur immediately raised his arms to protect himself and cried out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWWW! Would you be stopping that, Orange panda?! OW!"

Fey crossed her arms and glared. "Don´t ever say that again! Kowalski is an immature jerk!"

Julian rubbed his arm where she hit him. "You´re excusing yourself!" He insisted.

"Let´s just continue looking for that guy."

**(Group one)**

"Um, Skipper?" Marlene asked. Skipper turned his head slightly to look at her. "What?"

"What do you actually plan to do when we find that guy?"

"Hmm…" The penguin turned back to the hallway ahead of him. "Not much, just tie him up, beat him a bit, knock him unconscious then throw him into jail for a few years."

"Okay…"

"Unless he finds us first." Private muttered subconsciously, holding his flashlight close to his chest.

The two animals stopped in front of him.

"Wh-what?" Marlene asked.

Private looked up surprised. "What what?"

"Do you really think he could be watching us right now?" The otter asked Skipper.

The penguin tried to shrug casually. Well as casual as you can locked up with an assassin in a big house and having the feeling someone´s watching you. "Nah." He said. "Let´s continue."

Unbeknownst to the party, someone _was _watching them. Someone who had set his eyes on his next victims.

**(Group Two)**

"Do you see anything?" AT whispered.

Rico shook his head. "Yur welcomed to go first!" he offered.

The other quickly shook her head. "I´m fine."

The scarred penguin muttered something under his breath, maybe curses, as he continued to lead the rest down the stairs.

Kowalski clung to AT´s foot. "Who or what do you think is down there?"

"I don´t know, you´re the genius here!" Then the author shuddered. "I just thought of what would´ve happened if you guys didn´t come. We´d be all alone in this creepy house with the killer. At least now, he has different victims and we have sacrifices to throw at him."

"HEY!" Rico said, turning his head to glare at her.

Kowalski let go of her leg and stepped back.

"We´re here." The weapon experts said in front.

All three stepped onto the cold concrete of the floor and stared into the darkness.

**(Group Three)**

"I´m hungry~!" Fey complained.

"Me too!" Julian agreed. He sounded annoyed at the lack of food for a moment, but then a look of worry passed over his features.

"But we are having to get going! The killer might be close!"

"The killer can wait till I have a full stomach!" Fey responded and lowered her weapon. She marched right into the kitchen.

"Orange Panda!" The Katta hissed, pulling at her arm. "We can´t stop for a snack!"

"We can too!" Fey jumped up. "Now let´s see what the owners have left for us…ooh! Bananas and mangoes!" She grinned down at the king.

Julian looked at the fruits and slowly started to smile himself. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"SMOOTHIES!"

…

Everyone jumped as they heard a weird buzzing noise coming from the kitchen.

"HE´S GOT A CHAINSAW! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" Skipper yelled and slid away. He could´ve left out that last part, Marlene and Private didn´t even have to think as they ran\slid after him.

The buzzing noise was so loud, it even reached down to the basement.

Rico hugged Kowalski fearfully. "Chainsaw psycho!"

"Wait a minute!" The genius said. "If he´s in the kitchen, then we´re safe down here."

"Yea, guez we ar." Rico sighed and let go of his friend.

"Guys, what if he has a partner?"

The two penguins jumped up and looked at each other in horror.

And the chainsaw noise continued sounding throughout the house.

AT grabbed Rico and Kowalski and ran back upstairs. They were just in time to crash into Group one.

"Did you hear that?" Private asked fearfully, hiding behind Skipper.

"You mean, are you hearing that?" Marlene said, also from behind het lead penguin.

"Guys, where´s Fey?" AT said, looking around fearfully for her sister.

"Maybe upstairs."

Then all of the sudden, another noise joined the chainsaw…music.

Skipper gave the others a questioning look. "What the fish?"

They slid\ran to the kitchen.

And opened the door just to see…

Fey and Julian drinking smoothies and laughing, the radio blaring next to them and the mixer mixing drinks.

"Hello neighbors!" The Katta cried happily as he spotted them by the doorway.

"Do you guys want a smoothie too?" Fey asked. She held out a cup. Then she dropped it again when Skipper glared at her.

"What the _deuce _are you guys _doing_?!" He barked.

"Having a total epic smoothie break!" Julian cheered.

"But- don´t you- ugh! Ugh! UGH!" Skipper buried his face in his flippers.

"Don´t you get it?! By making a lot of noise, you´re gonna lead the killer right to you! That´s why we´re _sneaking _around!"

Fey looked unimpressed at her sister. Then she grinned. "Then we´ll offer him some smoothies too!"

She and Julian started laughing together.

"Are they drunk?" Private whispered to Kowalski.

The genius was clenching his flippers. "No. They´re hyper." He looked at the empty sugar bowl and a spoon dripping with honey.

"Uggghhhh!" Was all the lead penguin said. Or moaned.

"How about we just give them jobs to do that´ll give them busy so we can continue without any interruptions?" Marlene offered.

"Don´t be silly, Marlene. I have a better idea!" Skipper said and walked over to the still giggling mammals. "Fey and Ringtail, you´ll get some jobs to do around here so we can continue searching without getting interrupted. Understood?"

"Understood, Skippy!" Fey said and ruffled his head feathers.

Skipper slapped her paw away and tried to flatten the standing feathers down. They stayed standing up and made him looked rather ridiculous.

"Hey, that´s exactly what I said!" His otter friend complained.

"Marlene, just because I have a good idea, doesn´t mean you get to steal it." He replied, still running his flippers over his feathers.

AT took out a cup of water. "Here, let me help!" She dumped the water on his head.

It helped, but Skipper didn´t seem to appreciate it.

"What should we do?" Julian asked, swinging upside down the lamp. He was sipping a mango-banana smoothie and some of it was dripping down.

The animals underneath it scattered, not to get wet. "How about…dusting?" Rico regurgitated some feather dusters and gave the two one each.

"Fine…" Fey picked up a smoothie cup and the radio and trotted out.

Julian jumped down and ran after her.

Kowalski turned to his leader.

"Um, sir? Shouldn´t someone stay with them for protection or something?"

Skipper gave him a look. "Negative. We need all the help we can get to catch this sicko. Except smoothie-drunk mammals. Team one, roll out!"

Said group disappeared out the kitchen and down the hall.

AT sighed. "Let´s go back to the basement."

**(Group Three)**

"Dusting, dusting, dusting! I´m dusting!" Julian sang as he used his tail to hold the moving duster.

Fey jumped onto the TV and dusted the screen. "This place is filthy." She coughed.

"I am knowing right?"

"Julian, in modern civilization, you say IKR. It sounds cooler!"

The king tested his new knowledge out.

"I am IKR that this place is dusty!"

"Sounds better…well almost!" Fey giggled and jumped off the TV.

Julian climbed onto a shelf, dusted off a picture of a sunset before jumping down on the couch. He flew up a few feet before falling back onto the cushion. The couch was so bouncy that it catapulted him off its surface.

"Wow! Orange Panda! You have to be trying this!"

He got up and climbed back onto the shelf.

"Let me try!" Fey joined him on the top ledge. She closed her eyes and counted.

Too long obviously, cuz the Katta behind her gave her a shove and sent her down the bookshelf onto the bouncy surface.

" JULIAN!"

"It is being fun, no?" The lemur jumped down after her. Unfortunately, Fey hadn´t had enough time to get off. Julian landed right next to her, causing the two to bounce up and then tumble onto the floor.

"Ugggh!" The Red Panda groaned, rubbing her head. She noticed a heavy weight on top of her.

The king had tumbled off the couch and landed right on top of her. But before she could push him away or say anything, the door opened to the living room.

"Hey, guys. We just need to get our-" AT stopped when she saw the couple on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Kowalski and Rico slid in. "I remember seeing the rifle around here somewhere!" The genius was saying.

He slid past the mammal heap and jumped onto a small table. Then he scratched his head. "It should be lieing around here somewhere!"

"Oh! Tere! I see id!" Rico pointed the other side of the wall.

Kowalski was just about to jump down and get it, when his eyes finally shifted to Fey and Julian. For a second, his beak dropped open.

But the look of disbelief passed on quickly and he clenched his jaw shut.

Group Three took the rifle and awkwardly walked out again.

Fey was thankful for her fur, that didn´t give away the fact that she was blushing profusely. Julian, for once, kept his mouth shut and grabbed his duster from off the ground.

They resumed dusting.

**(Group Two)**

"Okay, Rico. How many bullets are there in that rifle?" AT asked as they walked back to the basement. Kowalski was strolling silently behind them.

"Uhm, one, twoo, t´ree, for, five, six an´ seven." The weapon experts counted. Then he tripped over his own feet and one bullet fell out.

"Make that six." He corrected himself.

Kowalski kicked away the bullet, deeply in thought.

"Look, Kowalski, I don´t think that they really had something together." AT tried to cheer him up.

But the genius looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I´m thinking about the jamming transmitter. Skipper said that the guy probably hid it in the basement, but it could be somewhere else."

"Yeah, but right now the basement is our best guess."

"Maybe so."

"Hey guys! Izn´t id funnie how in tha movies, people always splid up and ged killed that way?" Rico said casually.

The other two groaned.

"Thanks a lot for bringing that up!"

"Yu´r welcomed."

**(Group one)**

"I can´t believe those mammals! Here we are, trying to catch a murderer, and they´re out throwing a smoothie party! With music!"

Skipper muttered to himself.

"No, Skippy. You´re just jealous you didn´t get invited." Marlene teased.

The officer stared at her.

"Okay…maybe not."

"Skippah, are you certain that that guy is still in this house?"

"Of course, why wouldn´t he be?"

"Well, don´t you find it strange that even after we made that big of a racket, he still hadn´t shown up yet?"

"…"

"Well done, Pri." The otter groaned. "Now I´m going to throw up."

"No way, miss! You keep those stomach contents where they belong!" Skipper commanded.

"Tell that to my stomach!" She argued.

"Shhh!" The British penguin suddenly shushed them. "Do you hear that?"

A small pebble bounced toward them.

Marlene shrieked and hid behind Skipper.

The leader took several steps back.

A shiny bullet rested at Private´s feet.

"What is-"

"DON´T PICK IT UP SOLDIER!"

The rookie jumped back. "Why not?"

"It could rig an explosion of deadly nerve gasses!"

"Hm, no, I think it´s just a normal bullet." Marlene confirmed, turning the small object around in her paw.

"Fish and chips, Marlene!" Skipper slapped it out of her hand. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Ouch!" The girl complained.

"Skippah, it´s just a normal bullet."

"_Thank you Private!_" She smiled at him.

The lead penguin looked enviously at the two. Then he cleared his throat loudly.

"Let´s just continue!"

**(Group three)**

It wasn´t too long after the other group disappeared that Julian started to laugh.

"What?" Fey asked, still a bit annoyed at who knows who for that awkward moment back there.

"I was just thinking how funny that was before!"

"Yeah, very funny! Kowalski probably thought we were going to do couple stuff or something!"

Julian remained quiet, but an amused grin was still plastered on his face.

"Okay, I´m done!" Fey said. She put her feather duster down.

"I am too!" The Katta followed her example and then looked around. "Now what is being what?"

"What?"

"Now what, is what I meant."

"Oh, I suppose we could order a few things…" Their gaze moved toward the pillows strewn around on the floor.

Julian sighed. "Let´s start then."

**(Group two)**

"So we´re back where we started." Kowalski whispered into the darkness.

No one else answered. They all continued to stare into the black corner, right there where the corpse should be.

"Let´s move then." AT suggested, but she, instead of stepping forward, stepped back behind the two penguins.

"Bud yu go first tis time!" Rico said. He gave her leg a push.

"Fine, cuz the two trained soldiers are too afraid to go first, the girl is going to have to make the first move!"

The penguins nodded and Kowalski handed her the flashlight.

AT sighed and took it. She shone the beam around, finally resting it on a dull shine in the corner.

"Right over there…" the brainiac behind her whispered.

"I _know_!"

"Then why aren´t you moving?"

"Cause I´m scared."

"Then let the adrenaline take over."

"I´m not addicted to adrenaline rushes. How about you get all high from it and take over?"

"No thank you."

"Then stop pushing me! I´m going when I feel like it!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

Finally, AT took a deep breath and walked a few steps forward, immediately looking to see if the penguins are actually following her.

They were.

The three inched closer. They could barely make out the thin outlines of the torture devices.

"Where´s the corpse?" Kowalski whispered.

Rico shrugged. "Skippa waz tha one who saw id." He said.

AT shone her light around the metal devices. "Yeah, but it´s not here. At all."

It was true. They were at the same spot Skipper was, but the body was gone.

"Maybe it stood up and walked away. Maybe it´s even walking around in this house." Kowalski said, meaning it as a sarcastic joke. But the others took him seriously and clung to him in fear.

The genius shook his head in disbelief.

**(Group three)**

"The last pillow!" Fey groaned. She flung it onto the couch and collapsed in heavy pants.

"But it was just being three pillows to pick up. Why are you so tired?" The other asked her confused.

"Cuz I´m not used to work. I usually ask my sister with a sweet smile if she could do it for me. Works every time." The Red panda grinned guiltily.

"I just have to smile and Mort would do everything!" King Julian boasted.

"Well, I have probably more worshipers than you!" The other teased him.

"Not true! No one is more beloved as the king!" The lemur huffed annoyed and glared at her.

"Oh yeah?" Fey laughed as if she doesn´t believe him.

"Yeah! Do not be questioning your king!" Her partner said, offended.

"Oops, I just did." She stuck out her tongue at Julian and jumped down from the couch.

The lemur chased her around the room, throwing pillows and shouting, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

**A\N: Actually, I wanted to continue, but my mind is blank and this chapter is already long. xD So review people if you liked it. If you have something to criticize about this chapter, please tell me. X) Good morning\day\night, people! ^x^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Sorry for the delay, but there were some mental and technical problems. xD **

**Here´s the next chapter:**

**(Group Two)**

All three jumped when sudden laughing and shouting came from upstairs.

"COME BACK ORANGE PANDA! COME BACK SO I CAN BE KILLING YOU!"

"No way! You gotta catch me first!"

Kowalski cast a glance up towards the ceiling in a frustrated manner, lowering it quickly again, hoping that no one had seen him. Fey always acted cold with him, but Julian? Now she was up playing catch with him.

The others saw his look, but decided to stay quiet.

"So, what do we do now?" AT asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should go up again and-"

"Wait!" Rico interrupted. "Waz that?" He pointed over to the torture devices.

AT shone her flashlight into the direction he was pointing at. "I don´t see anything." She whispered.

Kowalski squinted, trying to see better. Then, he slowly made out some weird dull reflection.

Almost like someone was back there, staring back at them.

The genius shuddered. "Guuuys…?" He whispered. "I think we should get up right now!"

"Why?" Achat asked. Before he could answer her, a sudden movement startled them.

Then the door slammed shut.

Despite still having the light of the flashlights, they all yelped and jumped back.

"Woo waz that?"

"My uncle Barney." Kowalski shot back, sarcasm running down his beak.

"Okay, good…" Rico sighed with relief.

"Maybe he´s gone now." AT said.

"Or he´s in here with us." The brainiac suggested. Everyone froze and stared at the door.

But before anyone could muster the courage to shine their light at the door, said flashlights flickered…and went off.

**(Group One)**

Skipper led his group through the hallway. They had heard a mysterious _thump!_ downstairs.

"It could be the murderer!" Skipper had guessed. And he was still sure of it.

Marlene and Private followed closely behind, clutching each other tightly.

"Pick up the pace a little, soldiers! We´ll never get there in time!" the penguin grumbled.

"But I´m scared!" Private said. "Me too!"

At the sound of the frightened girl, (and Private too of course), Skipper sighed. "Alright, come here you…two." He put his flipper around Marlene and Private.

"Thanks." Marlene said, a bit awkwardly. She still couldn't help but to lean a bit closer.

But Private did the same, so Skipper didn´t notice the affectionate gesture.

They reached the basement door. It loomed from out of the dark, looking even spookier with the dim hall lights.

Skipper removed his flippers from his comrades and glared up at the door.

"Well?" Marlene whispered.

"Hold on." Skipper pressed his earhole to the door.

**(Group Two)**

Rico finally got so nervous with Kowalski clicking the flashlights on and off, trying to make them work and the other two just staring into the pitch-black darkness, that he accidently regurgitated a dynamite stick to calm himself.

"No!" Kowalski tackled his friend and the dynamite stick fell out of the other´s wings and onto the floor. "I got it!" AT quickly snuffed out the fuse.

She was about to give it back to the scarred penguin who had stood up again, when suddenly she froze.

"What?"

"I thought I heard…someone at the door."

"Probably the killer." Kowalski´s sky-blue eyes searched the dark room.

It was still dark, but he could make out a thin line of light coming from upstairs. That must be the door. But something was blocking the light.

"The killer! He´s at the other side of the door!" Kowalski whispered and they saw how the shape at the crack moved.

**(Group One)**

Skipper turned to his team. "I heard a voice and something shuffling down there. He´s definitely in there!"

"Wait, Skippah! Couldn´t it be AT, Rico and Kowalski?"

"No chance, soldier, they´re up in the attic. Anyway," Skipper grabbed Marlene´s flashlight.

"We go in on three! One…two…"

**(Group Two)**

"Wat nao?" Whispered Rico as he fidgeted around. He started chewing on his flipper tip.

"I have an option." Kowalski started to the relief of the others. "But it´s going to need some oil and a car."

"Negativ." The weapon experts muttered sadly.

"How about we attack him?" The last member of the group finally spoke up. "I mean, he knows we´re in here, but he´ll be surprised when we attack him at the door, push him in and lock him into the basement! Then we´ll force him to tell us where the jamming transmitter is, and call the police."

"I agree up to the points of ´lock him into the basement´." The brainiac waddled forward. "Okay, everyone grab something to hit the killer with and let´s go!"

**(In the basement)**

"THREE!" Skipper kicked the door open and the first group lunged forward. AT, Rico and Kowalski sprang forth at the same time.

The results were chaos, loud noises and bruised bodies as the party tumbled down the steps.

Skipper managed to save his dignity when he heroically jumped up and grabbed a flashlight, shining it around.

"You! What are you three doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? You´re supposed to be upstairs!"

"And you´re supposed to be in the attic!" Skipper returned the author´s comment as everyone started to entwine themselves from each other.

"No, we were looking for the jamming transmitter!"

"Exactly! _In the attic!_"

By now, everyone had stood up.

Private looked around in the dark basement. No sign of corpses so far, but the frightened Brit didn´t want to stay here long enough to explore.

Suddenly, a hand on his flipper caused him to jump. He would´ve screamed too if Marlene hadn´t put her paw over his beak.

She tugged on his flipper and pointed weakly to the stairs.

This time, Private did scream.

AT and Skipper stopped arguing and everyone turned to him.

"What?!" Skipper demanded to know. A second later, the room was wrapped in darkness as the door slammed shut.

**(Group Three)**

Private´s scream was louder than he thought, cause it cut right through Team 3´s childish antics. They stopped throwing pillows.

Julian dove behind Fey when the door slammed shut. Then heavy footsteps marched into the hall.

The king cowered behind the red fur. "Who is being dat?!"

"Shh!"

"I am talking ´shhh´!"

Fey dragged him underneath the couch, despite his protest of spiders and dust.

The two mammals lay hidden in the shadows, barely breathing. The footsteps were heading in the opposite direction from before…_their direction_.

**(In the basement)**

"How could I be so stupid?" AT groaned.

"I´m asking myself the same question," the lead penguin hissed back.

"What?! Is it my fault that you guys don´t know the difference between _basement _and _attic_?!"

"Well, if your team wouldn´t have changed location-"

"We didn´t change location!"

"Yes you did!"

"GUYS!" Marlene cried. "Please would you stop it?!" She sat down and buried her head in her arms.

Skipper walked over to her and put his flipper on her shoulder. "Don´t worry, Marlene. We´ll get out alive."

"I have an option." Kowalski said, scribbling on his clipboard.

"Dos it include oiil an´ a car?" Rico asked.

"No…"

"Why oil and a car?" the British soldier asked.

"Forget it…anyway, it includes climbing out of that window." Kowalski pointed with his pencil to a side window…which was unfortunately right behind the torture devices.

"Back there?" Skipper choked on that idea. "Can´t Rico just blow up the door?"

"Negative sir. It might cause the whole ceiling to collapse and bury us alive."

The officer looked once again at the window, then at his frightened crew.

"But, what about the storm?" Marlene had stood up by now.

As if on cue, a huge flare of white-hot lightning illuminated the room.

The flash lit up the entire room, casting eerie shadows on everyone´s faces.

A few moments later, the whole walls shook with a deafening _**BOOM!**_

"We´re going through the door!" AT insisted.

"No way." Skipper turned toward his surprised team. "With our luck, the killer is waiting right behind that block of wood up there." He pointed to the door.

"If we manage to sneak into the house, we can surprise him and maybe get Ringtail and Fey too. It´s our only chance!"

…

A\N: That´s it for now, but don´t worry! I´m going to update my stories more often and begin new ones, so cya! X)


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Sorry for the long delay, but both of my computers broke down. xP WARNING: It might get a little scary with violence. **

**(Group Three)**

The footsteps stopped in front of the couch. Fey freed her arm carefully to quickly shut Julian´s mouth if she had to. She didn´t have to worry, the Katta was terrified to silence.

Then the figure took a step backwards and let himself fall onto the couch. A few minutes later, they heard snoring.

**(In the basement)**

Rico regurgitated a crowbar and smashed the small window. Immediately, howling filled the room and the rain and cold winds shot in, knocking a few loose things over. The sounds was deafening.

"Great," AT muttered. "We could´ve also just stormed upstairs and shouted, ´Here we are!´."

"That´s why we have to move fast." Skipper agreed and grabbed Private´s flipper, who was literally flying away from the strong breeze. No one moved at first.

"Fine, I´ll go first." Kowalski offered. He fought his way to the window, the others following.

With the help of AT, he managed to climb through the broken window and army-crawl through the now wet grass.

Faintly, he heard grunts and voices, indicating the others following him.

Kowalski raised a flipper and shielded his face from the icy missiles the storm rained down. Just barely he could make out a flicker of yellow lights. The house must be to his left, only a few feet away.

He dug the tips of his wings into the wet earth, trying to find hold somehow.

Looking back one more time at the basement window, the penguin started crawling forward.

**(Group Three)**

"He´s ugly." Julian noted.

"How would you know that, you´re looking at his feet!" Fey hissed.

"His feet are ugly."

"Shh! You´ll wake him!" Even though the killer was fast asleep, Fey and Julian still didn´t dare to crawl out.

"We should get the others. I´m scared!" The king whispered his voice getting louder.

"Shhh!"

"But I´m scared!"

"Uggggh."

Fey was about to gag him when she realized that he wasn´t the one who groaned.

The red panda turned in horror. The killer slowly sat up and began rubbing his eyes.

**(Outside the house)**

Something none of the animals would recommend is staggering through a mini hurricane in the night. Your feet get frozen off, your eyes feel like they´ve been rubbed in sand paper and you can barely move your fingers.

But they were all and fought through, even Private who almost got blown away couple of times.

"Now what?" AT asked.

"Let´s go in, what else?" Skipper snapped.

"And what if the killer´s waiting for us?"

"Then we´ll beat him up. I ´d rather face a homicidal lunatic than this sick weather."

Skipper kicked the handle and the door swung open.

**(In the House)**

The sound of the door getting kicked open woke the killer up completely. He opened his eyes and the animals in front of him had barely time to scream, much less run.

In a split second, he pulled out a gun.

Julian opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he could manage a scream.

Like said earlier, the killer had fast reflexes. His hand shot out and grabbed Julian, who immediately clamped up and whimpered.

"Well, look what we have here?" The guy´s voice slurred and his breath smelled like road kill. "Two escaped zoo animals."

Fey tried to run, but the guy threw Julian into her. The lemur tumbled painfully into his friend.

A mean laugh sounded and the two found themselves in strong arms.

And somehow, Fey couldn´t shake the feeling that this guy looked familiar.

**(In the hall)**

The others stood in the hall. It was warmer than the storm outside. But the empty hall was creepy, with the dim light and the killer´s shadow coming towards them.

Wait…what?!

"It´s the killer!" Private said out loud, too scared to remember to whisper.

"Yes, it´s the killer." The shadow agreed. He stepped into the light and everyone gasped.

"I take back what I said before!" Skipper said, hiding behind Marlene. "I´d rather be in a murderous storm than with this homicidal freak."

The figure laughed and threw something into the middle of the circle.

"Run!" Skipper shouted, but it was too late. The smoke bomb exploded.

"Don´t breathe!" Kowalski gasped, before passing out like everyone else.

**(Upstairs, in the bedroom, tied up)**

Julian and Skipper were the first one to wake up. The animals had all been tied together. AT was free, but also out nearby.

"Skippa?" Julian whispered.

"Yes?" The penguin tried to twist around to face the Ringtail, but then gave up.

"I am knowing who killed the guy you were talking about and who wants to be killing us…I think it´s that scary man you penguins keep talking about."

"Officer X." Skipper sighed. "Now that we´re in his power, I guess there´s no way out."

The penguin gave Julian an honest sad look. "Ringtail, since we´re not going to make this, I just wanted to say that I´m sorry for all the times I talked badly about you or misjudged you. I want you to know that I couldn´t imagine living life without your annoying antics! I´m so sorry that our friendship had to end like this!"

Skipper blinked away some tears, not realizing that all the lemur could do was _stare_.

"I´ll miss you, buddy."

"Skipper, I think I can work something out." Kowalski muttered, who was still trying to pry his eyes open.

The leader looked at Julian.

Julian grinned. "I am so blackmailing you!" He said.

"Give us the options, Kowalski." Fey commanded.

"Alright, you see AT-"

"Shhh!" AT kicked the penguin´s side. "X is right there."

"So I am." Officer X adjusted his glasses and smiled deviously down at the animals.

"X." Skipper spat. "What are you planning this time, you sick lunatic!"

"Getting rid of you once and for all." The officer took out his tazer.

"Wait!" AT said. "What about me? I´m not a filthy animal! I just stumbled onto the house. Then these zoosters came and bothered me! I didn´t do anything!"

Officer X lowered his tazer and thought about it.

"AT, _what_ are you doing?" Skipper growled.

"I´m not going to die alongside of you guys." The author replied.

"You´re such a coward."

"And you're a goner."

"Achat," Fey said. "You´re my sister. You wouldn´t leave me here?"

"Sorry, but I can´t take you with me." AT smiled. "Looks like you´re on your own."

"Alright, then go. And don't show your face around here."

"I´m already gone!" AT jumped up and disappeared outside.

"That cowardly, little-" Skipper started, but a shove from Marlene shut him up.

Officer X raised his tazer. His evil grin reflected off the green light of the electricity, giving it an eerie look.

Private whimpered and cuddled further into Rico´s side. This whole adventure scared him.

Especially the basement and Officer X part. To think that they are neck-high in this mess only because Skipper wanted to talk a walk with Marlene.

Private vowed to never stray off a path again. Look where it got Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks. And now them.

But like any wild beast, his whimpers caught X´s attention.

The madman grinned wolfishly, except wolves looked a lot nicer than him.

"Ah, the youngest of the group. The chain´s strongest link only as strong as its weakest link." Officer X said.

"Wha-" Skipper followed his gaze. Then he glared daggers-and-painful-death at the man. "Don´t you dare you sick, twisted-" He said some words that would make his own mother feel faint.

X? He just laughed. Then he struck the British penguin with the tazer.

Private screamed in agony and tried to twist away.

"STOP IT!" Skipper screamed, his voice breaking in panic and frustration.

The officer withdrew his weapon and the little penguin slumped forward, quivering.

"PRIVAT!" Rico shouted, desperately wiggling around. A little from the white-hot electricity had flowed from Private onto his feathers. The heat was unbearable, Rico couldn´t understand how Private was still conscious.

"You filthy rotten piece of dirt!" Skipper cursed. His own courage had melted off when Private got hurt, but now he was furious. "I will break your neck and cut you-"

Fey gave him a push. Private didn´t need more violence.

"What are you going to be doing with us?" Julian asked, staring up in fright at the big burly man.

"Oh I will torture you all to death and have fun with it." Officer X said simply. He was smirking but now his expression was filled with absolute hate.

"Too long I´ve been humiliated and laughed at because of you…animals."

They all knew he wanted to say something different than animals, but were glad he left it like that.

"And now I am going to enjoy your screams and pains, sure to follow with death."

"You killed that guy in the basement, didn´t you?" Fey asked.

"He was the owner of this house, so yeah. But don´t think you can trick me into delaying your death with talking, red panda. I will start with you first."

X turned on his tazer and came closer.

Kowalski shivered. He wanted to sooo desperately save her, he would kill himself right there on the spot if he heard her scream. This pressure of not being able to save the girl he loved was so much for him, the penguin couldn´t stop the tears from falling down. A sob escaped him, but he didn´t care.

_´Not Fey, please! Let him kill me, not Fey. Don´t touch Fey…´ _Je thought, choking on his tears.

A bang echoed throughout the house. Actually, it sounded close…

Kowalski carefully opened his watery eyes. They immediately widened. He couldn´t believe what he saw. Right there, where Fey was, he could spot red…

The penguin fainted.

**A\N: CLIFFHANGER! XP XP XP I´m so mean. xDD Keep reading please! ") And REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Thanks for reading! xD And a happy new year 2013!**

**Sk: Wow, that´s late.**

**AT: Well, I had other things to do, plus fighting writer´s blocks. Sorry. xP**

**Pv: Happy Valentine´s Day! :D**

**Sk: Also late!**

**AT: (kicks him away) Happy Int. Woman´s Day, I guess. xP**

**8888**

The darkness dissolved and Kowalski found himself lieing on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Fey was kneeling over him, shaking his shoulder. Her fur was drenched in blood, due to the bullet hole gaping in her arm.

"Fey?"

"Kowalski!" She sobbed. "I thought I had lost you!"

The penguin tried to sit up. A throbbing pain shot through his body. He looked up and wanted to pass out again right there. A old dagger was lying beside him and with the pain in his side and the blood pouring out, it had been attached to him once.

"Just lie still, Kowalski. Don´t move!"

He did as he was told and closed his eyes while Fey wiped away some blood.

He heard some screaming in the background, but it sounded far away, like they were coming from behind a closed door.

"Are we safe? What happened to Officer X?" Kowalski asked, feeling bandages being wrapped around his side.

"AT called the police as soon as she got downstairs. They arrived and now are taking care of X. Skipper insisted that we animals stay undercover for the fear that we will be placed in lockdown when we get back to the CPZ." Fey pulled the bandages tight.

"I´m so glad AT forced me to take that silly First Aid Helpers course with her. It turned out a lot more helpful than knowing how to treat hyperthermia in the middle of an ocean or fixing a broken camel nose."

She offered him her paw and they stood up. Kowalski winced at the burning sensation in his side.

They made their way to the hallway stairway and leaned against the railing to watch the scene before them.

Officer X was screaming bloody murder while the officers were trying to steer him towards the door.

"PENGUINS! FOUR OF THEM! AND A LEMUR AND OTTER! I WILL KILL THESE PATHECTIC ANIMALS YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL RIP THEIR BODES APART!"

"Didn´t I tell you that you have a right to remain _silent?!_"

An officer pushed him through the door, resulted X to smack his head against the low doorway, which shut the maniac up for a few minutes.

AT quickly reencountered their experience (leaving out all the animal parts of course), telling them about the corpses in the bathroom and the torture devices.

They started asking question about her sister, so Fey grabbed a pill from her fur pocket and turned human.

The officers soon drove away with the girls and X, leaving the animals alone.

Skipper looked around with a tired, but proud look on his face. They managed to take out Officer X and now he´s gone for good.

His smile quickly faded as he realized that someone was missing.

"Where´s Ringtail?" he barked at the tired animals.

Rico shrugged.

"Maybe he went with the others." Private said.

"I didn´t see him get into the car." Marlene said.

The leader´s brow furrowed. "Oh no! This can´t be possible! We have to find Julian now! Everybody, split up ad search the ro-

"I am hearing worried complaints for da King." Julian said, walking into the room with his maw smeared with chocolate and holding a half eaten Easter bunny.

Skipper sighed in relief louder than he meant to.

The Katta grinned and put his round the penguin´s shoulder. "I see someone is being very happy to see me again, right Skippy~?"

Skipper pushed him away. "I´m just happy there´s not another body to take care of."

"Me too." Marlene took his arm and smiled at him.

"Let´s go back home, shall we?" The commanding officer said, trying to ignore the slight heat creeping underneath his feathers.

"Yes sir!" All of them answered in unison. Except Julian, who was still busy eating the expired Easter bunny.

A\N: Yep that was it. I know that the first two (or only the first?) chapter was better since I wrote them with my sister AlwaysRemainMe (her current username is GreenShai). DX But the other chapters are just me. . xP

Anyway, leave a review if you liked it, leave two reviews if you don´t and I´ll see later, in whatevah I make. xD

*Brofist* (commercials fade in)


End file.
